A wolf howls for red
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Gabby is just a regular girl. But when a chance encounter with the turtle and some mutagen happens, will her life ever be the same? Or will a certain turtle capture her heart? ( I don't own TMNT)
1. Chapter 1

Gabby rubbed her head. "MMMMh." She groaned as she got out of bed. She headed for the kitchen. A note was tapped to the fridge door. _Dear Gabby, Good morning sweet heart. Hope you have a great day. We'll call at 6:00 so we don't miss you before your night time walk. See you in a few weeks, love you, Mom and Dad._

"Ohh yeah. Forgot about that." She said aloud. Her parents had to go help her Aunt with her Quintuplets, leaving her alone for a few weeks. She proceeded to make her breakfast. After wards she went about her daily summer routine. Eventually it reached 6:00p.m. The phone began to ring. Gabby answered it.

"Hey Mom…. Yes I'm fine… No I'll be fine on my own…. Yes I know who to call if I have any trouble….. I love you two, Tell Aunt Mary that I love her as well….Goodnight, Bye." She hung up the phone and climbed out her window onto the fire escape. She let the night air rap around her for a minute. She climbed the ladder to the top of the building and onto the roof, where she began to run. She jumped to the next, and then the next. Relishing in the feel of wind on her face.

The sound of metal clashing reached her ears. Gabby skidded to a halt. Grunts and shouts were mixed with the clashing metal. She walked silently toward the sound. On the next roof top over she saw a rather large fight going on. She ducked behind a satellite as one of the fighters looked her way. He, at least she thought it was a he, was dressed in a black jump suit with red eye holes. She thought he hadn't seen her.

A hand grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She yelled. The man had her in a grip as strong as steel. Gabby punched him hard in the face.

"Owwwww!" She screamed. Her hand throbbed. This guy was defiantly not humane! Gabby struggled as the man, or what ever this thing was, began to drag her towards the fight. It jumped the roof with her in tow. Her leg hit the side of the building and she yelped.

A huge creature came up to gabby and the foot ninja. "Good a hostage. Those turtles won't fight back now that we have one." It said in a raspy voice. "Hey! Lookie what we have here! Now you don't want her to get hurt now do you?" it growled, taking Gabby by the arm. His claws dung into her, drawing blood.

"Let her go Rahzarr." A large turtle with a blue mask and a pair of katana said.

"Let the kid go or I'll knock the fur of you!" Snarled another turtle with a red mask and a pair of twin sai. The creature holding Gabby, Rahzarr, only tightened his grip on her arm and laughed, causing more pain and blood to spill. _OHHH big stinking mistake claw boy! _She thought angrily. Gabby used her free arm to elbow him hard in the stomach. He gasped for air and released his grip. She ran. Gabby heard a growl behind her and felt something wrap around her legs. She fell face forward.

The thing around her lags slacked and she tried to force herself up. "Watch Out!" A voice called to her. A canister fell to the ground and sprayed green ooz everywhere. A glob landed on her wound and seeped in. It burned. Gabby grasped her arm tightly.

"We need to get out of here!" The blue masked turtle yelled.

"What about the girl? Mutagen got on her!" Yelled the same voice that had shouted at her. _What the heck is mutagen? _Gabby thought. She felt herself being lifted up and saw a flash of red.

"I got her Now lets go!" The red masked turtle said angrily.

"Hey I can walk for my self you know." Gabby said gruffly. Her head began to spin. Bright blue eyes outlined in orange went straight into her face. "Really? You don't seem so good right now." It said. Black dots began to dance across her vision and her head throbbed a bit. The last thing she felt before becoming unconscious was the wind in her face.

Gabby blinked. Everything was fuzzy and she herd a beeping nearby. Gaby blinked and rubbed her eyes. Things began to clear. She was in a lab of some sort. For a moment she was confused, then last nights events flooded back to her. A pale olive green turtle wearing a purple mask walked up to her. "Ohh good you're awake. Are you Ok?" it asked.

"Uhhh… Yeah I'm fine….. Where am I and who are you?" She asked. The turtle smiled. She tried to sit up but her arm gave way with a searing burn. She yelped.

"Here let me help you. I'm Donatello by the way, but everyone calls me Donnie." He said helping her sit up. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks Donnie, I'm Gabby." She said. "But where am I?" She looked around. _Is he going to experiment on me or something? _She wondered. Donnie walked over to a door and opened it.

"Guys she's awake." He called out. Three more turtles, all varying in appearance and size entered. A giant humanoid rat followed them in. She recognized the turtles from the fight last night, but the rat was a stranger to her. It walked up to her.

"Hello, My name is Hamoto Yoshi. I welcome you to our home." He said.

"I'm Gabby, Nice to meet you." She said.

"These are my sons." He gestured to the four turtles. "My eldest, Leonardo. My second, Raphael. My third Donatello. And my youngest, Michelangelo." Gabby smiled. Then her gaze drifted about the room.

"I know you said this is your home and all, but where exactly are we?" she asked. The red masked turtle, Raphael, answered.

"The sewers." He stated bluntly.

The steady beeping became faster and Gabby's head began to spin again. Her right arm Burned fiercely. She began to fall back, but instead of hitting the hard metal table she met a pair of arms.

"Donnie what's happening?" Raph asked.

"The mutagen is taking affect. It was delayed for some reason earlier. But now something's happening." He said.

"Can you help her Donnie?" Leo asked.

"No all we can do is make sure her vitals don't go critical and hope for the best." He responded.

The burning in her arm gradually faded to a numb throbbing, the rest of her body also grew nub. Gabby closed her eyes and felt like she was drifting in a black ocean. _What's happening?_ She wondered as all feeling faded away.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please review. Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby woke up with a jolt. Something felt off, wrong. Her throat was dry and her body felt strange. "D-donnie?" she croaked out. The purple masked turtle put his hand on her shoulder. At least she thought it was her shoulder.

"Guys Gabby's awake." He called. His brothers and Master Splinter filled in. They all had concerned, worried looks on their faces. Gabby tried to sit up, but flopped onto her side instead. Donnie helped her into a sitting position. She looked down at her hands. Except, thing was, she didn't have hands anymore, she had paws.

"What the heck!" she yelled. "W-what happened to me?!" Everyone looked down at their feet. Her eyes darted between all of them. She tried scrambling down from the table. She slipped and landed with a thud on the cement floor. Gabby realized she was no longer bipedal, but was walking on four legs. Her claws clapped on the floor as she made her way to a full wall mirror she had noticed before.

Gabby stared in the mirror. She was a silver and white wolf, a full out wolf. Even her eye color had changed. Emerald green with flecks of gold. Granted she had always wanted eyes like that, but she didn't want to be another species. Gabby slowly turned around and looked at the turtles.

Her voice caught in her throat. "W-why did this happen. You keep talking about mutagen, what is it, is it the reason I'm like this now?" she asked.

"Well we don't really know what mutagen is, but yes its why your like this now. Though it is a rather different mutation then we've seen in the past. You changed to a whole nother species." Donnie said. Gabby stared at the ground. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

"You may stay here if you wish." Splinter offered. Gabby smiled at him gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Splinter nodded and left the room. Gabby's stomach growled. Embarrassment rushed over her.

"You sound hungry. How about some food?" Leo asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She said. She followed the turtles out. Gabby winced as pain shot up her right fore-leg and left hind-leg. Raph looked back at her.

"You Ok?" he asked.

Gabby nodded. "Yeah, yeah just a little sore I guess. Never killed anyone." Raph smiled at this. "What?" she asked.

"You're tough. I respect that." He said. Gabby shrugged and followed him to his kitchen. Donnie helped her scramble up into a chair. Raph looked over the fridge door.

"What 'cha want to drink?" he asked.

"Water please." She replied. He set a glass in front of her with a straw. The glass was drained in a matter of seconds. He refilled it for her. "Thanks Raphael." She said.

He smiled. "Call me Raph, everyone does."

"Ok, Raph it is then."

Leo sat next to her. "So your not freaked out or anything. I mean you got mutated and are talking to giant turtles."

Gabby smiled. "Well I try not to judge people by what they look like, I tend to judge by action more. And You guys saved me from what ever that creature is. But yes I have to admit you guys are a little odd. And well I can't really change what happened." The scent of melting cheese touched her nose, along with melting butter. She licked her lips. "Mmmm. Smells good, is it grilled cheese?" she asked. Mikey turned from the stove. He was wearing a pink apron that said kiss the cook.

"Yeah, but I just put it on like a minute ago and I can't smell it. How can you?" he asked.

"Well wolves have highly sensitive senses of smell, and well, Gabby's a wolf now so that's why." Donnie said. Gabby nodded. _So biology and mechanics, hes pretty smart._ Mikey continued to cook as the others talked, throwing in his two cents all the time.

"Here you go." He said setting plates in front of everyone. Gabby licked her lips.

"Thanks Mikey." She said before eating. Once finished Leo did the dishes. Gabby hadn't thought much past the food and being mutated, but with her hunger satisfied a thought struck her. "Wait, grilled cheese for breakfast? Isn't that a little odd?" she asked. The others gave her odd looks.

"Its 11:45 Gabby, lunch time." Leo said. Gabby's mouth hung open.

"How long was I out?" she asked. Donnie looked like he was counting in his head.

"Around 17½ hours." Donnie said. Gabby began to pace.

"My parents must think something happened to me. Well something did, but that's beside the point. Ohh what am I going to do?" she began to ramble.

"Hey calm down. What's this about your parents?" Raph asked aloofly. He was leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed. Gabby sat down heavily on the cement floor.

"Well, they're out of town for a few weeks to help my aunt. They said they'd call at 9:00." She said. "I need to get back to the apartment and call them to let them know I'm ok." The turtles raised they're eye ridges. Gabby rolled her eyes. "Well as Ok as someone who was just mutated can be. Please could you bring me there?" she pleaded. Before the turtles could respond a girl with orange hair and a yellow shirt walked in.

"Hey guys." She said. Then she noticed Gabby. "Aww what a cute puppy!" she exclaimed. She moved to pet her. Gabby ducked away.

"Please don't. Wait April?" she asked. With a closer look Gabby recognized her friend.

"Oh wow, she talks. And yeah that's my name. Should I know you?' She asked. Gabby smiled and couldn't help but wag her tail.

"April its me Gabby from school. I didn't think I'd see you here, like ever.' She said. April's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Gabby? That's you?! But how?!" She asked. Donnie stepped forward a little awkwardly. Gabby felt a wave of emotion coming of him. _I guess because I'm an animal now I can feel emotion. _

"You see Gabby got mutated. We were just about to take her to her apartment so she can call her parents." He said. April nodded. Leo told her about their chance in counter.

"Ok I see. But will you have to do this every morning, that'll get tiring." She said. Gabby cocked her head. She hadn't thought of that. "Hey I've got it!" she said snapping her fingers together. "I'll go with you. Say my dad asked if you wanted to stay with us while your parents were out of ton and you can tell them to call on your cell phone because we don't have a house phone." Gabby's tail thumped on the ground.

"Great idea April." Leo said. Raph huffed.

"Well its getting boring just standing around. Lets get going." He stated. Mikey fist pumped. Donnie sighed. Leo lead the way to the nearest manhole. April, Leo, Donnie and Mikey went up the ladder. Raph waited. "Whats wrong, don't know how to climb?" he asked. Gabby eyed the latter.

"Well yes and no. When I was human yes, now, not so much." She put her front paws on the first rung. And then the second. By the third she slipped and crashed onto the ground. "Owww." She moaned. Raph smirked at this.

"You go up and I'll go right behind you to catch Ya if you fall. That Ok with you?" he asked. Gabby nodded and began to climb up again. She began to slip but Raph helped her up. About five minutes later the got out of the sewers. Gabby was hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry that took so long." She said. Donnie smiled.

"Well lets just get up to the roofs and you can lead the way to your apartment ok?" Leo said. Gabby nodded. It took her a little longer then usual to climb up the fire escape to get to the roof. Signs of last nights skirmish were still visible. When they jumped to the next roof Gabby yelped as she landed. Her hind leg was still sore from when it hit against the concrete last night.

"You ok dudett?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mikey."

After a few minutes they reached her apartment. "If I remember right I left this thing unlocked." She said. Raph pulled open the window and jumped inside. The others followed. Gabby sighed as she hopped in. "ok April I'll need you to dial the phone." She said. April nodded and picked up the land line. She put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom it's me, Gabby."

"Hi honey. We called earlier are you ok?'

"Yeah I'm fine. Just over slept, didn't hear the phone ring."

"I thought it might be something like that. How are you?"

"Fine. Mom you know April from school right?"

"Yes, nice girl. Why?"

"Well her and her dad asked if I wanted to stay with them while you were out of town."

"Well that's fine with me. But we have to stay an extra week. So it'll be a month. Will it still be fine with them?"

"Aprils here so I'll have her call her dad to check." She winked at April.

After a few minutes April said "Yeah, hes fine with it."

"Hear that MOM?"

"Yes. Alright sweetie. We'll call you on your cell phone in the mornings and nights."

"Ok love you mom, bye." Gabby hung up the phone. "Ok well that's settled."

"What now?" Mikey asked. Gabby tilted her head to one side thinking. Unknown to her, her tong began to hang out of her mouth. Mikey began to have a laughing fit.

"What? What did I do?!" she asked. Mikey didn't reply because he was to busy laughing.

"Y-your tong!" he was able to say. Gabby's fur fluffed out and her cheeks grew hot. Raph slapped Mikey on the back of the head. Gabby headed for her room.

"Where are you going? We should just head back to the Lair." Leo said. Gabby shook her head.

"I kinda need my phone charger." She replied. April followed her. Gabby showed her where it was and she shoved it in her pocket. "Ok that's it. Lets go." As they began to leave a thought struck Gabby. "Wait. Where is my phone. I had it last night."

Donnie smiled. "Don't worry its in my lab. I was gonna fix it. It sorta got broken." Gabby shook her head, trying not to laugh at his embarrassed face.

"Don't worry Donnie I know its not your fault." Raph's T-phone went off.

"Its Casey. Hes at the Lair, Numbskull. Better get back there before he trashes the place and annoys the shell out of Master Splinter." They hurried back to the lair, not only to avoid being seen but to also get to the Lair as quickly as possible to make sure Casey didn't reek havoc. When they got their, he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys. Cool mutt!" he said getting up to greet them.

"I am not a flippen mutt! Do not call me that Jones!" Gabby snarled at him.

Casey threw his hands up. "Yesh, so~rry and did you just talk?" he asked. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Casey, this is gabby. She got mutated." He said. "Gabby this is-"

"Yeah I know Donnie. Its Casey Jones. I know that bonehead from school." She interrupted.

Casey Scrathched his head. "Ok then. Well any way. Thought I'd drop by. Hey red." He said to April. Donnie's face grew slightly red.

"Intros out of the way. So what do we do know?" she asked.

"Well I'm gonna go fix your phone." Donnie said.

"Space Heroes." Leo said walking over to the Tv.

"Comics!" Mikey cheered and raced away to his room.

"Hey Casey wanna try some Sparing?" Raph asked.

"Heck Yeah! Lets go!" the pair headed off to the dojo. April went and sat with Leo. Gabby decided to follow Donnie.

"Hey Donnie, I was wondering, did you make those cases for your guys's?" she asked, referring to the T-phone. Donnie chuckled.

"Actually its not a case. I just built the phone." He said.

"Wow. That's cool. What Kind of condition is mine in?" she asked. Donnie held it up. It was in pretty bad shape with a cracked screen and parts falling off.

"Yeah, I'm not to sure if I can fix it." He said. "But I can transfer all the data including the number over to a T-phone if you want."

"Yeah I thinks that's best. That poor thing needs to be put out of its misery." She laughed. Donnie laughed along with her. _CRASH!_

"AHH GREAT GOING CASEY! YOU BROKE IT!" Raph screamed.

"HEY YOU RAN INTO IT!" Casey yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU TACKLED ME AS I WAS LEAVING THE DOJO!" Raph countered. Thumps and growls followed.

"Uh, Donnie what just happened?" Gabby asked.

Donnie sighed and looked up from the T-phone and Gabby's mangled cell phone. "Just Raph and Casey. They tend to do that a lot. They'll be in here with something broken in three, two, one." At that the duo walked in, holding what appeared to be a shattered vase, or possibly picture frame.

"Hey Donnie we-" Raph began, but Donnie stopped him.

"Yeah I know. Kinda hard not to hear you. I'm not sure if the people in Alaska could tune you out either. Put it with the other things that need to be fixed." He muttered. Raph placed the pieces in the current pile which contained about 10 other things, including a T-phone, radio, remote, something that looked like a weapon and things that were so damaged that Gabby couldn't place what they were.

Donnie went back to work. Gabby hopped down from the chair and trotted out. _Poor Donnie she thought._


	3. Chapter 3

The guys began to leave for patrol. Gabby hurried after them. "Het wait up! I want to come too!" she called. They halted.

"Gabby you aren't ready yet." Leo said. Gabby huffed.

"Leo I am just as old as you. Its just a patrol. I can handle myself." She said.

"Well your injuries are completely healed so there isn't any reason you can't." Donnie added.

"I say let her go. If shes says she can she can. If theres trouble its not like she'll be alone. She'll have us with her Leo. Stop being such a mother hen." Raph scoffed.

"Yeah come on Leo let her go!" Mikey chimed.

Leo flung his head back. "Fiiiiiineuh!" he lead them to the nearest manhole.

"Need some help this time?" Raph asked. Gabby shook her head.

"No thanks. I've been practicing." With that she climbed up the ladder. She slipped a couple times, but didn't fall.

"Well, at least you can climb now." Raph said. "Think fire escapes will be harder?"

Gabby eyed him. "Challenge excepted."

The group ran across the roof tops with ease. Casual chatter drifted among them. Leo halted them and signaled for them to be quiet. "Purple Dragons." He whispered. Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Great, I've been itchen to beat up some punks." He growled happily. Gabby smiled at this, to tell the truth, she also wanted to tussle.

"Lets go." Leo said. They jumped down from the roof top.

"Ahh crud it's the turtles!" one dragon said. The fight commenced. One hand a large Doberman with him. While he fought with Raph he sicked it on Donnie. Gabby raised her hackles and leaped at it with her teeth bared. She grabbed the dog's scruff and shook him. The Doberman turned on her. Its teeth were peeled back over its teeth, they gleamed like daggers. It lunged at her. She dodged to one side letting it hit the earth. It got back up quickly and jumped on her back. Gabby reared up and fell back, crushing the animal beneath her.

It snarled defiantly as she tried to pin it. The Doberman twisted and dug it's fangs into her for-leg. Gabby howled in pain and tore her leg free. The dog was fast. It jumped up and tore into her hind-leg. Gaby howled again and tried to bight back. But she missed and the dog tore at her muzzle. Gabby felt rage seep threw her, but it was different from anger, different form anything she had ever felt before. A green light enveloped her vision. She felt like she wasn't moving, she couldn't hear or smell anything. And the only thing she could see was the green light.

* * *

Raph huffed as the last Purple Dragon fled the ally. He smiled as he saw the Doberman run, howling in pain and fear, from the ally. He turned to see Gabby. His jaw hung open as he saw her. She had nearly tripled in size. Her coat had turned jet black and spiky, as if a single touch would slice your finger open. Her claws had become razor sharp. She ran them along a garbage can, slicing cleanly threw it with ease. Her jaws dripped with silver drool and the Doberman's blood. Her eyes had turned completely green, now pupils or whites, just pure green.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Gabby was snarled and turned to them. Donnie walked towards her, Raph followed.

"Stop!" Leo ordered.

"Why? She won't hurt us!" Raph said.

"Yah, we're her friends." Donnie added.

As the two got closer Gabby stopped. She folded her ears flat on her head, her tail stuck out straight and her fur bushed out. She snarled menacingly. Then Barked. Raph knew something was wrong. Gabby always refused to bark. Even when Mikey begged her too. She always said; 'Just because I look like an animal doesn't mean I have to act like one.'

But before Raph could pull back she lunged at his face. Raph put an arm up to defend. Her teeth sunk deep into his arm. Raph yelled in pain. She went for Donnie next, spining when she landed. Donnie jumped up to avoid her, but she clawed his leg. The wraps around his ankle fell off where her claws had cut him. Donnie fell when he landed, dropping his bo-staff. As Gabby advanced on him Leo grabbed Donnie's bow and hit her upside the head, hard. She slumped to the ground. Her size diminished and she returned to her normal size.

Donnie got up and made his way over to her. "Donnie no! She'll attack you again!" he yelled.

Donnie shook his head. "No Leo she won't. Shes unconscious." He said, making to pick her up.

"What are you doing!" Leo said angrily.

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Raph retorted.

"Ok fine. We'll bring her back. But when we get home, we're chaining her." He stated.

"Chains! Leo you can't be serious!" Raph fumed.

"I am Raph! If she wakes up again and tries to attack the chains will hold her." Leo said sternly.

"I'll carry-" Mikey began.

"No Mikey. _I _will carry her. I don't want any of my other brothers to get hurt." Leo said, hoisting Gabby over his shoulder. Mikey grumbled and helped Donnie walk to the sewers. When they got back to the Leo reported to Splinter, while Mikey chained Gabby in the dojo. One around her neck and around each leg. Donnie attended to his and Raph's wounds. One thought that ran through all their heads was _Why did she attack **us**?_

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. Please leave reviews. And Catgirl, I'm not sick of you. You're a loyal reader. And I'll try to have her in it, but no promises. Bye everyone! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Gabby woke up the first thing she tasted and smelled was blood. She panicked and tried to sit up. Something yanked her back down. This jeered her jaw against the cement of the floor. She was afraid and hurt. Gabby whimpered. She pricked her ears at the sound of footsteps. She looked up. "Raph!" She cried happily. "W-why am I chained? Why am I covered in blood?" she asked. His face was both relieved and anxious. He turned and walked away. "Raph? Raph!" Gabby called out. He paid no mind to her.

Several minutes later all the turtles and master Splinter walked in. Gabby's eyes watered. "P-please tell me why I'm chained and am covered in blood." Raph's and Donnie's faces were relieved, Mikey's was a bit frightened, Splinter's was unreadable and Leo's was harsh and unforgiving. This unnerved Gabby.

"Guys? What happened!" she screamed. Splinter stepped forward. Leo visibly tensed. Gabby winced at this. She thought he was her friend, now he was treating her like a monster. Splinter knelt down beside her.

"You truly do not remember the events of last night, or the actions you took?" he questioned. Gabby looked at him, confused.

"Well I remember leaving for patrol, starting a fight with the purple dragons, and then while I was fighting their Doberman my vision was engulfed by green light. I didn't feel anything until a sharp pain in the back of my head and blackness. The next thing I remember is waking up here. Chained and covered in blood." She said.

"Michelangelo bring me the key." Splinter ordered.

"But Sensei we can't! Its to big a-" Splinter held up his hand to stop Leo.

In a sterner tone he repeated. "The key." Once Mikey brought back the key they undid the locks and explained what happened. Gabby looked at her paws ashamed.

Mikey stood up and raced out of the dojo, calling over his shoulder "I'm making Pizza!" the others sighed. Splinter went to his room.

"Well better go make sure he doesn't make something as revolting as last time." Raph huffed and went towards the kitchen. Leo retained his cold composure and went to go watch Space heroes.

"I'll help you get cleaned up." Donnie said. Gabby nodded. After lunch she headed over to the room that the turtles had given her and laid down on the bed. Before she closed her eyes she heard Raph and Leo fighting.

"SHES A DANGER TO US ALL RAPH! WE CAN'T LET HER STAY HERE!"

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE WRONG, MISTER FEARLESS LEADER! SHE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET MY BROTHERS GET HURT BECAUSE I LET SOMEONE AS DANGEROUS AS HER STAY HERE!"

"ENOUGH!" Splinter's voice reached Gabby's ears. "You will stop this at once! Both of you. Leonardo it is not you're decision on who we let stay here. It is mine. And Gabby may stay here as long as she wishes. Need I remind you this is our own fault that this happened too her?" Gabby jumped down from the bed and walked out the door. The others stared at her.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I really didn't mean it!" she cried. Raph shot daggers at his brother. Leo's eyes lost all their coldness and a look of guilt replaced it.

"No Gabby, I'm sorry." Leo said. He bent down by her and hugged her in apology. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. Pulling away after a short time.

Gabby nodded slowly. "I-its fine. You just got angry, it happens." She said. Leo smiled at her.

"Hey Gabby I could use a bit of help if you don't mind!" Donnie called.

"Coming Donnie! Man he's so needy sometimes." She joked heading into the lab.

* * *

Raph sat on the couch and sighed heavily. "Hey Raph?" Leo said.

"Yeah?" he answered,. He was still a bit angry at Leo.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted. Sorry for getting so worked up."

"Your's too. And yeah, you were a bit more sensitive when the subject moved to not letting Gabby stay in the Lair anymore." He added.

"Whats it to ya? Shes a friend. And I didn't want her kicked out because you were being a mother hen." He scoffed. His eyes moved to the closed Lab door. Watching it intently. Donnie and Gabby came out coughing.

"See I told you it didn't go there!*cough* I may*cough* not be as smart as y*cough* you but I still know some basic stuff." Gabby hacked. Donnie nodded his head, wheezing on the smoke.

"Yeah, sorry, won't*cough* happen again*cough*." He chuckled.

Raph's face grew a bit hot and he turned his head back to the TV, but seeing it was Space heroes he got up and headed to the dojo to practice on the dummies.

* * *

**Sorry this ones short guys. Well see ya in the next chapter. Please review, I like to hear your guy's thoughts on my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It had been days since the first time that Gabby went out on patrol with the guys. Master Splinter hand been giving her training alongside April and solo meditation sessions to get control on the rage. As Mikey had named the force that the mutagen had awoken inside Gabby.

The silver wolf stretched and looked at the clock. 12:00p.m. "Lunch time, Mikey what type of Pizza do you want me to tell April to buy for you?" Gabby asked. The orange banded turtle put his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Jellybean, anchovy and jalapeño!" he cheered. Gabby snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Cheese for me." Leo said, not looking up from his TV show.

"Meat lovers." Raph called while punching the practice dummy. Gabby nodded and head over to Donnie's lab. He was the only one not in the main living area.

"Donnie?" Gabby called, not seeing the purple masked turtle.

"Over here!" came the muffled reply. Donnie rolled out from under the shell razor, covered in oil, grim, dust and sweat. "Whats up?" he asked. Gabby wrinkled up her nose.

"Geez Donnie, you smell like a mechanics shop! Oof, you need a shower or a bath, something!" she teased. Donnie smiled and walked towards her.

"Ohh no! Don't you even dare think about it! Donnie! Donnie! DONNIE!" She laughed as he hugged her, while whipping dirt and muck on her. "Eew, gross get off!" she laughed. Someone ahemmed be hind them. Gabby wriggled from the olive green warriors grasp.

"Sorry Raph didn't see you there. What do you need?" Gabby asked. Donnie was smiling at his success. Gabby stuck her tong out at him. He stuck his out at her.

"Never mind." Raph huffed. He exited the room.

"Whats up with him?" Gaby asked.

Donnie shrugged. "Don't know. What was it you needed?" he asked.

"Ohh yeah, what type of pizza you want?" she asked.

"Pepperoni." He replied.

"Alright, I'll let April know. In the mean time, get cleaned up. I'll be doing the same after I cal her.' Donnie just smile and rolled his eyes.

During lunch Gabby sat bye Donnie and April. Everyone except Raph was chattering. He sat grumpily, eating his pizza with a slight scowl. "And then mister genius here decides it would be great fun to wipe all that dirt on me!" Gabby laughed.

Everyone laughed except Raph. "Hey you were laughing as much as me when I did it!" Donnie argued good naturedly. Raph got and went to his room, slamming the door.

"What did we say to make him angry now?" April asked. Everyone shrugged.

As the guys were leaving for patrol that night gabby trotted after them. "Hey wait up! Master Splinter said I have a good enough hold on the rage that I can go out to-" Raph interrupted her.

"I don't think you should go." He said coldly. Gabby's ears drooped.

"But Master Splinter said I'm ready. I can handle myself. Is it, do you not want me to go? I promise I won't attack you again Raph. I-" he stopped her again.

"It has nothing to do with that!" he growled.

"Then what is it Raph!?" Gabby questioned, her own anger starting to boil. 'You've been acting cod and distant pretty much al day! And now you don't think I should go on patrol?! Whats up with that!? Why are you being this way towards me Raph?! Why?!" her voice started to raise.

Raph clenched his fist, his face turning slightly red. Leo lead his other brothers up the nearest manhole cover, thinking it best to let them work it out on their own. "WIIL YOU JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG, YOU HOT HEADED JURCK!" Gabby screamed, her patience gone.

"It doesn't matter.' He huffed. Slight sadness was in his eyes, along with jealousy and anger.

Gabby sighed. "Of course it matters, Raph. Why doesn't it matter?"

Raph turned his head away from her. "Because you like Donnie." He muttered.

Gabby cocked her head confused. "Of course I like Donnie. Hes my best friend, like a brother to me. Why wouldn't it matter because I like him?"

Raph rubbed his arm. He was obviously uncomfortable. "Well I uh.." he trailed off. Gabby sighed.

"Spit it out Raph."

"Well, I like you Gabby. I like you a lot." He muttered.

"I like you a lot too."

Raph sighed. "well, I don't think you get what I mean." He said.

"Ohh I know perfectly what you mean Raph. And I want you to know I feel the same way. I have for a while now." She whispered.

Raph looked at her. "Really?" he asked quietly. "but you're always hanging out with Donnie….I thought that you…" he trailed off again. Gabby sighed heavily.

"Man you are so dense. Don't you notice how I look at you? How I come in to watch you train al the time? Did you really think it was just because I wanted to learn some fighting moves?" She asked.

"Well, truthfully, no." he answered. Gabby smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Raph you big lug." She murmured. Raph hugged her and she gratefully accepted. "I love you Raph. Not Donnie, not leo and defiantly not Mikey. You, I love you and only you. You got that?" she teased.

Raph smiled. "yeah, I got it. I… I love you too Gabby." Gabby smiled.

"Good. Now lets get going, who knows the others might be having all the fun without us. Now we can't have that now can we?" Raph smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Nope. That would be a crime."

* * *

**Well hey, if you read QD turtles, you knew i was going to pair them together eventually. Well there it is. It has been Shipped! This is my second chapter today so congrats, you got a double chapter day. It won't happen often, i warn you. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Gabby you're training with us today!" Mikey cheered. Gabby looked up from her book.

"Really?" she asked.

Mikey nodded excitedly. "Really, really!" He goaded her to the dojo. Master Splinter sat patiently waiting for them. Gaby sat in between Donnie and Raph.

"Today is sparing practice. Michelangelo and Gabby will spare first." He said.

"Ohh yeah, boiee! Lets get it on!" Mikey cheered jumping up and racing onto the mat. Gabby smiled and took her place.

"Hajimeh!" Splinter said loudly. Mikey raced at Gabby with a look of determination. She side stepped at the last minute. Mikey wobbled but quickly regained his balance. Gabby circled him and he followed with his eyes, slightly more cautious now. Then he lashed out with his nun-chucks. They hit gabby on the shoulder, she fell down. Mikey raced over and tried to pin her. He succeeded; Gabby went limp under his hands.

"Michelangelo for the win!" he laughed, but his victory was cut short when Gabby rocked up knocking him to the ground. She planted her right fore-paw on his throat, her left fore-paw on his chest and her back legs onto his.

"Yameh!" Splinter sounded. "Well done Gabby, I did not expect this in you're first time sparing one of my sons. Michelangelo, I thought I taught you never to let you're guard down." Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh-heh, sorry Sensei." Splinter nodded

"That is all for today my sons." He excited the dojo.

"Well that was the shortest training session ever." Leo said. Raph put his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't complain. More free time before patrol."

"Hey Gabby did Splinter teach you those moves?" Donnie asked.

"No actually he didn't. I think I learned them from a book." The guys stopped in their tracks, their moths gaping.

"A book?" they asked. Gabby laughed.

"Well sorta. You know how I read Warriors?" she asked. They nodded. "Well I sorta applied those fighting styles to myself. Just some minor adjustments and they work, nothing special." She shrugged. Donnie fist pumped.

"See I told you reading was a good thing!" he scolded his brothers. Everyone laughed at his seriousness. Leo went to watch TV, thankfully not Space heroes, Raph sat down on the coach with him, Mikey went to his room to do god knows what and Donnie went to his Lab. Gabby shook her head at the predictable-ness of her friends and sat don to read her book. Raph looked over her shoulder.

"That one of those books you learned fighting from?" he asked.

"No this ones about dragons." She answered. Raph turned his head back to the show. Gabby's eyes skimmed over the page. "Idiot." She muttered. Raph turned back to look at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Gabby looked up.

"Oh no, not you Raph. This character. Sometimes I talk aloud when I read, sorry." She grinned sheepishly. Raph chuckled.

"Book worm.' He teased. She nudged his arm.

"Maybe if you read something other comics and magazines you would understand." Gabby replied. Raph rolled his eyes. Gabby sighed and closed the book. She hopped of the coach. "I'm gonna see if Donnie needs some help in the lab." She said over her shoulder.

"Okay, see ya later." Raph answered. He turned his face back to the TV. Leo was glued to it as the Space heroes theme song came on. He groaned. He really didn't want to get up, but he also didn't want to watch Space heroes. The dumbest show of all time, in is opinion. His eyes drifted to the book gabby had left. "Eh why not?" he said to himself and picked it up. "Wings of fire. The dragonet prophecy. Bye Tui T. Sutherland."

"Shhhhh!" Leo said, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Oh shhh yourself!" Raph retorted. He liked dragons so why not give it a try. Anything was bound to be better than Space heroes. With a slight huff after making up his mind Raph turned to the first page and began to read.

Donnie wiped his brow and looked up at the clock. "Well time for patrol. Thanks for the help Gabby." He added. Gabby smiled and shook out her fur.

"No problem Donnie. I like to led a hand, err, paw that is." They chuckled and headed out of the Lab. Mikey was sitting on the coach beside Raph watching Tv, Leo sat in front of it, clicking it off as the last lines of the ending theme to Space heroes ended.

"Well time for patrol guys. Grab your gear and lets get going. Everyone except Raph obeyed. He sat there on the coach, gazing down at his lap, his eyes darting back and forth. "Raph I said it time for Patrol. Get your gear so we can leave. Raph!" leo raised his voice.

Raph looked up. "Hu? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say." He asked.

Leo rolled is eyes. "I said lets go. Its time for patrol." He repeated for the third time. Raph closed the book he was reading after setting a slip of paper to mark the page. He got up and hurriedly got his pair Sia.

"So what were you reading?" Gabby asked casually.

"Uh, that Wings of Fire book of Yours. It actually pretty good." He replied.

Gabby smiled. "See reading isn't that bad." She teased.

Raph laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it still doesn't beat beating up purple dragons and the foot." He punched his fists together.


End file.
